


kiss it better

by circus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/circus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your lips are bleeding.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“No it’s not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

“Your lips are bleeding.”

“That’s nice.”

“No it’s not. Come here, let me wipe it off.”

“I’m _trying_ to watch The Smurfs, can you get that in your head, Sam? Not moving.”

“Okay then, I’ll just wipe it off myself!”

“Do what you like,” Dean muttered.

Sam smirked. “You don’t mean that.”

“Okay, alright, so I don’t. But seriously. Couldn’t care less, dude. Whatever.”

Sam sighed, and hunted around the room for a tissue. He found a small packet of Kleenex tucked in Dean’s jacket at the back of the bathroom door. It was quite a deal.

“Where’d you get the Kleenex pack from, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“You have a packet of tissues in your jacket. And the packet is _pink_.”

“Funny.”

“Why would I lie about this?”

“Because you’re an ass who wants my attention which I am not in the mood of giving _to anything else but the TV screen_ but you won’t understand, dammit!”

Sam sighed again. “Get back to your Smurfs.”

Dean was very glad that Sam seemed to understand.

Sam looked over the edge of the bathroom door at Dean, sitting on his bed, facing the TV, eyebrows furrowed, swallowed in the episode. He smiled, walking towards the bed and sitting down next to him.

“Oh you wanna watch? Good good, come ‘ere,” Dean whispered, moving over a little and patting the space beside him. Sam shrugged and took over the extra space, dabbing at Dean’s lips with the tissue. Dean didn’t bat an eyelash, but Sam heard a mumbled, “That hurts.”

“Mm? Does it?” he mumbled back, before kissing the side of Dean’s mouth.

Dean smiled shyly, “Now it doesn’t. But jus’ watch the show.”

Sam grinned, gazing at his brother’s blushing face. _I could just look forever_ , he thought.

“Sure, I’m watching.”


End file.
